ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Toy Story : The Video Game
LEGO TOY STORY THE VIDEO GAME LEGO TOY STORY : The Video Game, is a Lego Video Game That will be released In June 2019, it will feature lego versions of Toy Story 1, 2, 3, & even 4, and some bonus levels from various toy story toons Shorts and the TV series : The Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. it will be available for XBOX One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS & Microsoft Windows. Playable Characters: # Woody # Buzz Lightyear # Jessie # Bullseye # Mr. Potato Head # Mrs. Potato Head # Rex # Slinky Dog # Hamm # Squeeze Toy Aliens # Bo Peep # Bo Peep (Toy Story 4) # Bo Peep's Sheep # Sarge & Green Army Men # Wheezy # Rocky # Etch # Robot # Snake # Prospector (Stinky Pete) # Emperor Zurg # Lotso # Ken # Barbie # RC # Big Baby # Twitch # Chunk # Sparks # Stretch # The Bookworm # The Monkey # Chatter Telephone # Trixie # Mr. Pricklepants # Buttercup # Dolly # Peas-in-A-Pod # Totoro # Chuckles The Clown # Hockey Puck # Forky # Ducky # Bunny # Rock-Em-Sock-Em Robots # Sid's Toys - Baby-Doll-Head Spider, Hand In The Box, Fishing Pole with Legs, & Some Others # Gaby Gaby # Ducky # Bunny # Forky # Duke Caboom # Giggle McDimples # Tiny (Tin Toy) # Flick & Hemlich (A Bug's Life) # Mike & Sulley (Monsters Inc.) # Nemo & Dory (Finding Nemo) # Mr. Incredible, Elastagirl, & Frozone (The Incredibles) # Lightning Mcqueen & Mater (Cars) # Luxo & Junior # Remy & Linguini (Ratatouille) # WALL-E & EVE (WALL-E) # Carl & Russell (Up) # Miguel & Dante (Coco) # Joy, Sadness, Discust, Anger, & Fear (Inside Out) # Merida (Brave) # Arlo & Spot (The Good Dinosaur) # Knick-Knack Snowman # Mickey Mouse # Toaster, Blankey, Lampie, Radio, & Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) # Wallace & Gromit Vehicles: # RC # Pizza Planet Truck # Fire Truck # Police Car # Police Truck # Plane # Helicopter # Dump Truck # Tractor # Bulldozer # School Bus # City Bus # Motorcycle # Horses # Elephant # Andy's Mom's Van # Al's Car # Carl Fredrickson's House # Incredible # Elastacycle # Linguini's Scooter # P.T.'s Circus Wagon # Moving Truck # Cement Truck # Hot Rod # Train (Toy Story 3) # Mack (Cars) # Tank Truck # Crane (Claw) # RocketShip # Buzz's SpaceShip # Zurg's SpaceShip # Garbage Truck # Ice Cream Truck # Ambulence # PickUp Truck # Hippie Van # Beetle Volkswagon # Wallace And Gromit Home Levels: Toy Story Level 1 - One Eyed Bart Level 2 - Sarge's Mission Level 3 - The New Toy Level 4 - Saving Combat Carl Level 5 - The Gas Station Level 6 - Pizza Planet Party Level 7 - Escape From Sid's House Level 8 - The Chase Level 9 (Bonus/Epilogue) - Christmas at the New House Toy Story 2 Level 10 - Buzz's Mission Level 11 - Evil Dr. Porkchop Level 12 - Yard Sale / Buzz Chases Al Level 13 - Woody's Roundup Level 14 - Crossing The Street Level 15 - Al's Toy Barn Level 16 - When Somebody Loved Me Level 17 - Elevator Shaft / Use Your Head Level 18 - Zurg Battle Level 19 - Pizza Anyone? Level 20 - The Airport / Final Rescue / Finale Toy Story 3 Level 21 - Wild Wilder West Level 22 - Welcome to Sunnyside Level 23 - Demo Mode Level 24 - Playtime at Bonnies Level 25 - Escape From Sunnyside Level 26 - Dumped / Finale with Lotso Level 27 - New Home / One Last Playtime With Andy / So Long Partner Toy Story 4 Level 26 - Operation Pull Toy Level 27 - Kindergarden Orientation Level 28 - Road Trip Ruckus Level 29 - Antique Shop Antics Level 30 - Playgrounds & Carnivals Level 31 - The Plush Rush Level 32 - Lost & Found...Again Level 33 - Fairground Finale Bonus Levels: Hawaiian Vacation Small Fry PartySaurus Rex Toy Story Of Terror The Toy Story That Time Forgot Lotso & Prospector's Revenge Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Traveller Tales games Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Steam Category:PC games Category:Computer Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo switch games Category:E for Everyone Category:PEGI 7